


Just Call Him the Tortoise

by Kirsten



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark glared at Wally. He was going to beat that flash dancing idiot down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call Him the Tortoise

Clark glared at Wally. He was going to beat that flash dancing idiot down. No way was he walking away the loser. Not again. This year, the Father's Race trophy was his.

"Clark." Lex was on the start line beside him. "It's just a bit of fun. Don't embarrass Ben."

"No." Clark fixed his eyes on the finish line. "There's pride at stake here."

The gun fired. Clark sprang forward, his eyes on Wally, the cheater. He had a perfect view of his adversary, even when they both fell on their asses.

"The hell?" Wally glared at his shoelaces, which were tied together. Clark glanced at his own. Yep. There were knots to behold. Big knots, the kind only learned on a farm. He'd have words with his father, the next time he was in Smallville. Ben was too much like Lex for comfort already. He didn't need more weapons in his arsenal.

"Were they in it together?" Wally was suspicious.

At the far end of the field, Lex had Ben in his arms, holding him aloft in victory. He caught Lex's eye; Lex shrugged, and grinned. Clark smiled back. It was a nice picture.

"Looks like," Clark murmured.

"We're superheroes," Wally hissed. "We can't let them get away with this."

Clark watched Ben waving the trophy and chuckled. After all, Wally "The Cheater" West had still lost. "Speak for yourself. The Luthors have it, while you, buddy, are on your ass." He ripped his laces apart and stood. "See you around."

"Clark -!"

He ignored Wally's protest and went to join his family. Ben hopped into his arms, still proudly clutching the trophy. "Look what Dad won!"

"I'd say it was more of a joint effort, wouldn't you?"

"Clark." Lex kissed him on the lips. "Don't be a sore loser."

"You cheated."

"Excuse me." Ben looked offended. "You and Wally cheat. Dad and I –" He struggled for an appropriate word.

"Espionage," Lex supplied. "It was sporting espionage."

"Cheating," Clark said. He felt he should be firm on this point.

Lex laughed and kissed him again. "Call it whatever you want, Clark," he whispered against Clark's lips. "But it's what I live for."


End file.
